Red Festival
by PreciousAll
Summary: Today is Red's birthday. He is so happy and about to spend this day with his best friend. But, damn it, they all busy with a Red festival! What is that? -Specialshipping-


A/N: August 8th. You know what? Red's birthday! HOORAAY! Whahaha… This story, I dedicated for Red the fighter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon Special.

* * *

><p>Hello, I am Red the ninth champion from Pallet Town. I was sitting in the edge of the road, watching people walking past me. This is so frustating and boring. Hell! No one remembered my birthday! This morning, I was really happy to think how nice my birthday would be. Moreover, the sky is so bright, the wind blow so gentle, everyone is happy. A perfect day for my special day! However, now… since no one remembered it, I feel the sky is mocking me, the wind tease me… Ugh! Am I going to spend my birthday alone? How pathetic…<p>

_+Flashback+_

The pokegear was ringing. "Hello? Green-!"

"If it's worthless, left me behind. I'm busy," said Green then shut the phone before I even finished talking. Geez!

Ring Ring~ CLICK

"Okay, who is it?" asked Blue in the other line. I think she was in the crowd because I heard so many voices and it was too noisy.

"Oh my Arceus, you have my-"

"Alright, I know. What is it Red?"

Huh? 'What is it Red?' How pity I am… T.T

"Do you know what date is now?" asked me. I cannot believe! Does she not remember?

"Huh? August 8th. So?"

"Damn you! Today is my-"

"Whoops! Silver! Get away! Sorry Red, I have an urgent bussiness!" said Blue in hurry and then… it was .without my will.

If the two of my best friends had forgotten about it, then would the others forget it too?

Ring Ring~ CLICK

"Who are you?"

"Hey Gold, can you-"

"MASTER! Wahaha… You sound like an old man! What's wrong?" Gold sounded energetic.

"Hahaha… it is nothing," replied me. "What are you doing now?"

"Ouch! Should I tell you?"

"Gooold! How impolite!" shout another voice sounded irritating. It was Crystal. Who is else? XD

"Okay, okay. I just said it. I have a double date and there is one kid stick around. How annoying!"

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?" shout another voice along with a choir of "D-DOUBLE DATE!"

"WHO IS DATING YOU!" asked a girl with a super load voice.

"Hey, I don't even want to date with you! Barbarian…" replied a boy calmer.

"WTF!"

"Sorry master. I have to deal with this. Time for me to settle all this. Heh heh…"

"What do you mean by that Goldie?"

"I'm not dating you GOLD!"

"Hey-" CLICK.

Huh?

I stared at my pokegear speechless with my lower jaw dropped. I cannot believe he would hang my phone up too… WTF!

Another number. I hope, yes, I hope… I had called Green, Blue (and she is with Silver. SO, there is no need to call him), Gold (I am sure, he is with Crystal, Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire. I remembered very well her load voice), and the hell rest is, Yellow, Diamond, Pearl, and Platina.

Ring Ring~ CLICK

"Hello, Dia-"

"Whoops! If it wasn't RED!"

"Pe-Pearl!"

"Wow. Don't die shock. Don't. I am picking this thing up for Dia. No, I mean Diamond," said Pearl while grinned. I sweat dropped.

"Uh well, no problem. I could tell you too. This is important. Where are you?" asked me with a half hoping.

"Me? Oh well, I do not know, but we are attending Red festival. You should join too! It is fun! We will perform our double act on request. Amazing, huh? Hahahaha," laughed Pearl before he shouted, "Hurry Dia! Why are you so slow?"

"REALLY? Am I really so glowing?" shouted Diamond happily. I could hear Pearl collapsed. And, a giggled…

"You are laughing, ain't you!" accused Pearl (sounded out load in the POKEGEAR! ARRGH! MY EAR!)

"Umh, No. I'm not," said the girl—Platina I think.

"Hey, what is Red festival?" Is this some kind of joke? Red festival? I never heard something like that.

"Er, festival about Red. All people must wear something red! Red clothes, red shoes, red hair, red ribbon-"

"red paprika, red-"

"DIAMOND! I'll give you double slap for that!" **SMACK**

"Uh, I prefer double cheese burger…" muttered Diamond.

"Uh-okay. Can you come to-"

"Pearl, Diamond, hurry. You should practice at backstage!" said Platina.

"Okay!" CLICK

H-huh? This one too? WTF!

_+end of flashback+_

And so, here I am. Daydreaming in the middle of the crowd. Tch… Pathetic.

"Don't look at me like that Saur. I know this is boring," said me while threw my sight to another side when Saur gave me a mean look. I know. I know. And-

"You too Poli," I threw my sight again, and, "You too Pika," "Lax," "Gyara," "Aero…"

They all surrounded me! "HEY! What should I do then? Could you at least congratulate me?" shout me. They made me stand up. Sometimes they acted scary!

"Chuchu! Pika pika!" said Pika. After that, Saur's whip twisted my hand wrist and pulled it to the front. What is this? They are acting weird.

"OUCH! Hey hey hey! What are you doing Poli?" shouted me when I felt Poli's hand groped my pocket. Whahaha…This was tickling me!

My pokemon do the violent towards me? HELL! Today is my birth-

Huh?

I stared at Poli who put the pokegear in my palm. He smiled, and the others too…

"Poliwarth Poliwarth!" said him, courage me. But, for what? Pokegear?

Okay, to be honest, there is still one person I had not called yet. Should I call her?

I stared my pokegear again. My hand trembled. Her number, press it… or not? Press it… or not? Press it… or not? ARGHHH! I accidently PRESSED it! BAD FINGER! NO! BAD POKEMON!

Snorlax grinned after he pushed my finger. Oh well, I have to face it. Tch, what to do…

Ring Ring~

Uh, should I end it? CLICK Uh… It was too late now.

"Hello?"

"Ye-Yellow! Hi!"

"H-hi Red. How do you do?"

"I'm fine. Well, not really. B-but, if you could accompany me this day, I think I will be er… fine," ended me. This is embarrassing!

"Pika Pika!" "Gyara! Gyarados!"

"Shhh…" hushed me. They are mocking me!

"H-hu-yeah, I think. I want…"

**BLUSH**

My-my hearbeat was beating so fast…

"Y-you want? A-awesome! Shall I meet you now?"

"N-now? Er, how about we, going out together-" GOING OUT? **BLUSH** "-to Red festival?"

Huh?

"Pearl said it to me too… I don't get it. What is Red festival?" asked me. I never heard such a thing.

"Something big today."

"Now now. Who teach you to be so mysterious?"

"Uh, that's, uh-"

"Blue. I know. Okay, I will know it later. Where are you? I will pick you up," said me while avoided all my pokemon's gazes.

"Yellow?" repeated me when she did not answer.

"Pick me up?"

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"No-nothing. (am I really have to wear this? Uh…)"

"Huh? Wear what?" asked me when I heard her squeak.

"You hear it? Nothing. Okay, please come to (pick me up) at my house. My uncle has already gone."

"I will head to your house now. See you later Yellow!"

CLICK

Now now. Amazing! Finally… FINALLY there is someone I could celebrate my birthday with! And.. and.. SHE IS YELLOW!

* * *

><p>Okay, Viridian City and exactly, this is her house. Slowly I pressed my finger to her pushbutton bell.<p>

"Who is it?" asked the voice.

"Red," replied me. I knew, the second after now… Uh… she would appear. I felt fidgety. I have changed my clothes to a formal one since she said we would head to Red festival, a black suit. Not really my style, but here it goes. I even removed my beloved cap and changed my shoes. Well, I have to wear something red right? Therefore, yep, a red tie will be enough.

Huh, what took her so long?

Now now, I felt like I was too excessive. Should I change my clothes again?

What if she tells me, she hate this suit?

What kind of festival is that?

What will she wear?

"Red?"

I blinked and I saw her. I saw her in a cute yellow dress with her hair… it's definetely not Yellow that I knew. She is… "Beautiful," whispered me.

"What?"

"Huh?" Her face is so red and I could tell my face too. "What 'what'?"

"You said 'Beautiful'," said Yellow.

"Hahaha, this is awkward! What happened to your hair?"

"Is this weird?" asked her tried to cover her hair with her palms.

I shook my head and walked closer to her. "No, your hair is really good," said me while lift her hand from her hair. "You look beautiful," said me. Suddenly, I felt very embarrassed.

"Uh, thank you," said Yellow. He looked shy, how cutee… she peeked me and said, "You too."

"Thanks. Shall we go? Where is the Red festival held?" asked me while held her hand.

She looked surprise, I thought. I did not know why but I felt happy to see that. Finally, a good thing happened.

"Celadon City."

* * *

><p>"Aero, return," said me and then Aero returned to its pokeball. I spun around and saw a large battle arena with a match map above. Sure, it looked like Battle dome. But, it was more open audience than Battle dome. More risky for the watcher. Sounds like fun. I smiled to myself.<p>

Pearl was right. Many people had something red on them. It felt good to wear a red tie and it seemed like Yellow wore a red ribbon. We did not miss a thing.

I looked around and saw… Hey! There are some game and food counter! Festival indeed! However, since when? This thought had haunted me since this afternoon. So, I had missed a lot of things since I was under training on Mt. Silver? Never mind!

"Let's go there Yellow!" invited me while dragged her into a game counter. To be playing around in the festival like this was not really my initial plan but it is fun!

I catched a fish for her, bought candy-candy for her, and many things happened.

"Red, could you win this thing for me?" asked Yellow with her beaming face. It made me energetic! I nodded and played the game to win her a pikachu doll. I was really enjoyed it and I just thought about winning before some people started chattering about us.

"What a cute couple!"

"It makes me envy…"

"Hey, I watch that boy. He has won several games for that girl!"

BLUSH! Wha-What are they talking about? I cannot concentrate myselft to win…

"YOU LOST! Sorry boy," said the counter's attendant.

"Ah, Yellow, Forgive me," said me, hid my face.

"No problem Red. But, could you play it again? I really want this doll," said Yellow.

I cannot believe she still wants me to play. I looked up and saw her smiling face. She looked enthusiastic and I knew she was encouraging me. Yeah! No problem! "Sure, count on me!" I smiled.

It seemed like Yellow did not hear what people said…

"Here, the pikachu doll for you," said the counter's attendant while smiled. He handed over the doll to Yellow.

"Thanks," said us simultaneously.

Seeing our holding hands, the attendant smiled mischievously and soon laughed loudly. He said, "That is bringing me back to my old memories! Wahahaha! You look so cute together!"

"EEEKH?"

"No, no, please pleasure yourself. Let me think. You should go to that counter!" suggested him while pointed a counter with a LOVE SHAPE ABOVE THE COUNTER? **BLUSH**

I-i think, i-er-do my feeling really that clear?

With that, we bowed our head lower and took down our intertwined hands. The attendant laughed louder and backed to his work, left us awkward. Now, I think, this is really embarrassing. This is what usually the couple does, isn't it?

She-she did not protest when I held her hand… Does she have the same feeling as mine?

"Thanks Red. Let's go to that counter!" asked Yellow without looked at my face. She walked past me but she fell. Hahaha… Her face was so red. I guessed she did hear and thought about it too. I extended my hand to help her stand.

"Wow, phew. Thanks Red," said Yellow with a very red face! How cuteee!

"Hey, isn't that Red the ninth Kanto champion?" shout someone while pointed me. Uh oh

"Hey! I think I know them! Aren't they are the pokedex users?" shout another one while pointed us. Uh oh

"Red?" Yellow looked at me nervously.

"I don't know we are so famous…" I chuckled.

"I have read about champion's things a million times," said another. "and, isn't today his-"

"LET'S GO RED!" Yellow took my hand and we started to run away from that place. This is fun! But, but, I felt weird. 'Today is his'-what? Birthday! Why Yellow makes us run? Does she know that today is my birthday or not? Does she do it intentionally or what?

"Hh… Hh… Here, Here is safe," said Yellow after we stopped the run. This place is behind the battle arena. We panted so hard.

"Yellow, why hh we hh on the run?" asked me. I could feel my eyes twitching.

"Er, I think that was a dangerous moment for us," replied her.

"Why is that dangerous?"

"May-maybe, hh, they will attack us like people in Sevii Island attack you," Looking at my open mouth, she added, "I am not bringing my pokedex, I am afraid."

Hearing that, I found myself smile. I took a deeper look and patted her head like a kid. "You don't have to worry. I am here to protect you," said me. As I said it, I felt a warm feeling. "Hahaha… Your hair, like a mess," added me when I saw leaves in her mussy hair.

Yellow looked shocked. She reached her hair as quickly as she could, but I was faster. I put my hand on her hair and cleared her hair up. No leaves and all tidy. Perfect.

"Thanks Red," said Yellow while tried to hide her red face. I had known it. There is no need to hide it. Hahaha…

"What time is it Yellow?"

"Almost 11.30 p.m."

"Do you know what day is it?"

"R-Red festival," answered Yellow stutterly. ARGHH! This is frustating.

"The match has over! Applause!" said the speaker, sounded like Blue's voice.

"Actually Yellow, today is my-"

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE OUR PEAK MOMENT?" shout the speaker once more. Ugh, and that was once more I failed to mention my birthday to anybody, especially Yellow.

"What is it Red?" asked Yellow. She looked very innocent. Heh heh

"Forget it, it's not important anymore. What's important is, you are here with me now," said me. I know this is embarrassing, but I could feel peace inside me.

I could see her red face that was clearer beneath the moonlight. I am very grateful that I am not alone at my birthday. Moreover, I am more grateful to spend my day with her.

"Yellow,"

"Yeah?"

"I-"

"SAY YES IF YOU WANT TO SEE OUR MAIN PERSON FOR TODAY FESTIVAL!"

"you," whispered me. I held her cheeks and moved my face closer, a bit closer… I could see her eyes had closed and I closed mine too. I wanted this from the start, closer, closer,

**FLASH**

"THIS IS OUR MAIN PERSON! RED THE NINTH KANTO CHAMPION FROM PALLET TOWN! GIVE HIM APPLAUSE!"

It was just have to closer an inch so I could kiss her, but it was never happened. Moreover, we were in the limelight. I could see our face filling the big screen above us, and in the right, above the department store and so on. And this was embarrassing to know 'your kissing but didn't happen' scene was on display!

Everyone gave us applause. Was this some kind of joke?

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

"EEEKH?" shouted me shocked. I could feel my face had become redder and redder. I pushed Yellow and covered my face with my palms. WHAT IS THIS?

"WHOOPS! IF I KNEW YOU WOULD KISS HER, I WOULD SET A LIGHT LATER," said the speaker. Moreover, now, I could see who said in the mike. It was BLUE! DAMN IT!

"Annoying woman," muttered Green, not far from my position. In addition, behind him, there was Silver shot him with a dagger glare.

"FOR THE END OF OUR FESTIVAL, WE WILL PRESENT ALL THE DEX HOLDERS TO JOIN THE LIMELIGHT (of course me too)," said Blue. Gold jumped from above, I think he was the one who controlled the light. Geez! And, after a few seconds, all the pokedex holder was in my surrounding.

"Red! How was it? Beautiful dress, isn't it? That is me who made it!" said Ruby proudly.

"Yeah, it sure looks beautiful on Yellow," added Sapphire looked very surprised.

"I make it for you too Sapph."

"I-I think I would not look good," said Sapphire timidly.

"Someone is embarrassed!"

"Are you guys plan this?" asked me with a load voice. It was too noisy…

"Yuph! Do you like it?" answered Blue.

"Not fully like it, but thanks, I'm glad," replied me. Without I realised, I found myself smile and my eyes full of tears at the same time. I thought they all forget about me… I thought…

"OUR MISSION SUCCESS!" shouted them (YELLOW TOO?).

"Do you have fun Master?" asked Gold while grinned.

"Yeah, a lot," answered me while wiped my tears so they did not flow down.

"So, you have a better day than me Master," said Gold while put his arm in my shoulder. He sighed, "Everytime I want to get romantic with her, that kid always gets in the way. Haah, I cannot do anything," said Gold with a faked tear.

"WHO always get in the way?" shout Emerald with a kicked.

"OUCH! HEY shorty!"

"Say what?" After that, Gold and Rald were chasing around. Hahaha… Where will they be mature?

Crystal sighed. She said, "Red, believe me, Gold never even become a romantic person."

"I believe you." I chuckled.

"Let's have a photo! Show your pokedex!"

I smiled. I took out my pokedex and then uh, Yellow didn't have it now, does she?

I turned my head to Yellow and found herself with my old pokedex in her held.

I felt like I was being played like a toy.

"Yellow, that's your pokedex!"

"Uh, yeah… fortunately I bring it. I forget before," said Yellow with a forced laugh. Really?

"We have reveals our cards Yellow," said Blue.

"Tell him the truth," added Diamond while eating the sandwhich.

"Speaking about the truth, our Missy here, rarely speak the truth," said Pearl while narrowed his eyes towards Platina.

"Did I?" asked Platina.

"Of course! Said it, aren't you laughed when we showed Red our double act at the phone?"

"Yes, I did. Am I lying now?" said Platina.

"But you-before-"

"I lied to you before. Sorry Red. I just want to keep the plan," Yellow bowed her head to hide her face.

Red sighed and smiled. "No problem. Let's have a photo!"

I pulled Yellow close to me and then, the photo was taken.

So today, my birthday was ended up like this? Unusual, but, that was really nice. At least, they did not forget about it and even they arrange a weird festival like this. Thanks a lot.

I smiled.

"Yellow?"

"Huh, what?"

"I love you," said me calmly. Her face became so red. Hahaha… So cute.

I held her cheeks again, and now, I would surely kiss her.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I know. Bad pun and too few. The others are not fully in the story. Gomeeeeen! Hahaha… Thanks for Reading. ^^ LET US SHOUT: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED! Yeaaaaaah! XD


End file.
